1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paper clearing device for a shredder, in which the paper guides on at least one of the cutting blade shafts are modified to form half paper guides, so that a paper backing passage is formed that extends over the at least one cutting blade shaft. When the number of paper sheets exceeds the limit allowed by the shredder, and the user issues a paper back command to rotate the cutting blades in reverse, the jammed paper is moved upward by the reversely rotating blades to escape from the cutting point, after which the paper is caused by the reversely rotating blades to pass through the paper backing passage and to fall directly into a trash bin. This achieves the goal of removing jammed paper.
2. Related Art
To prevent such documents as legal files, receipts, invoices, credit card numbers, research reports, or personal financial information (e.g., credit card and phone bills) from being released, it is common to destroy them using a shredder. Therefore, the shredder has become an indispensable device for both business and home applications.
The basic functional principle of the shredder is to mount a plurality of cutting blades on two rotary shafts disposed in parallel and rotating in opposite directions. A motor and a gear set are used to rotate the rotary shafts. Paper passing through the cutting blades is cut into chips, which then fall into a trash bin.
According to the motor load and the strength of the cutting blades and rotary shafts, each shredder has a limit on the maximum number of paper sheets that can pass through. When multiple paper sheets need to be destroyed, the user has to follow this restriction. Once the number of paper sheets exceeds the limit, the shredder motor may become overloaded and cannot continue to shred paper normally. This results in a paper jam.
Although each shredder clearly indicates the maximum number of paper sheets, users often cannot follow the instruction, causing paper to become jammed between the rotary shafts. Some users may think that the shredder is not functioning well and ask for a full refund or replacement. With the goal of respecting consumers, the vendor usually agrees to refund or replace the shredder. In turn, the vendor returns the commodity to the supplier at the supplier's expense. In the long run, this is a big burden for the shredder provider.